


Baby's First Bad Words

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banned Language, Banned Together Bingo, Defenders of Berk, Gen, Race To The Edge, Riders of Berk, Swearing, bad language, bad words, dob, rob - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set around Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk. When the twins accidentally hurt Astrid, hiccup hears some words he'd rather not hear and the Riders discover something surprising about their leader.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Baby's First Bad Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo prompt: "Banned language"
> 
> I have a few more BTB prompts to post, starting with this one.  
> Not going to lie, this one came as a complete surprise to me, because there are certain prompts I wanted to get done and this one wasn't a part of these prompts simply because I had no ideas for this one. Until one suddenly popped up and this one-shot was quickly written.
> 
> Also, also, this one-shot made me confront the fact that I'm not very creative with my swearing! :'D
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Astrid roars at the top of her lungs while her hands go to her right foot, which is aflame with pain. A heavy crate with bolas teetering on the edge of the barrel is rested on was knocked over by the twins playing rough and it has landed right on her foot.

The twins stop their fighting and the friends look her way as she hops, attempting to keep her balance and not fall to the ground. There's a cringing look on all of their faces.

Stormfly circles her partner, cooing in worry and her wings flittering nervously.

"Oh wow, that must've _hurt_!" Snotlout is amused, though still sympathetic to Astrid's pain.

"Oh, I'll show you exactly how much it hurt!" Astrid yells at him, but ends up falling on her bum instead. "I'll show you in a minute!"

She lets out a frustrated sigh. Ow, ow, ow, it hurts so much! She probably needs to see Gothi for this.

"Hiccup, can you give me a hand instead of standing there staring at me like a yak in a dragon stampede?" She asks, addressing the boy who's supposed to be her best human friend.

The others look over to find Hiccup standing a little ways away from the group. Toothless is right next to him, as he always is, and his shield is in his hands. He wears a look of utter bewilderment.

The dragon sniffs Hiccup curiously, wondering what has him so perplexed.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Fishlegs calls his name and Snotlout raises an eyebrow, both wondering what is the matter with him.

"Oh, right! The foot! Help!" Hiccup suddenly springs into action and runs to Astrid's side to help her to her feet.

"You'd think he would be all for helping someone with an injured foot." Snotlout mutters over to Fishlegs.

Hiccup lets Astrid throw an arm around his shoulder to help her up. And then-

"Oh, fuck!"

"Heh?!" Hiccup looks over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, dropping Astrid back on the ground.

"Ow, Hiccup!" She protests, hurting her tailbone on top of her hurt foot.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry!" As Hiccup apologizes, the twins begin to laugh.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Fishlegs asks uncertainly, not getting why Astrid getting even more hurt is funny to them. Astrid certainly doesn't appreciate it.

Hiccup's behavior was a little strange to all of them, but the twins have figured him out. And by the way Snotlout's face turns into one of joyful wonder, he's figured it out, too.

"Ohohoho, no way! Is Hiccup afraid of-" He stops himself to gasp dramatically. "Bad words?!"

Astrid, now holding her foot and rubbing her backside, glares up at Hiccup.

"Well, are you?" She asks, wondering if that is really the reason she was dropped so rudely.

"What? No, of course not! I was just taken off guard, that's all!" Hiccup explains himself.

"You dropped Astrid back on her _ass_ because you hear a naughty word." Snotlout taunts him, arms crossed and chest puffed out. He's many things, but at the very least he's not afraid of bad words.

"I don't mean to take any sides, but you did drop Astrid, Hiccup." Fishlegs hesitantly agrees with the stocky boy.

"But not because of some word, Fishlegs!" Hiccup argues back, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

As, yes, it is because that word stunned him that he let go of Astrid. As a Viking, it's an embarrassing thing. And it's not like he hasn't heard bad words before, his dad is a big fan of them, too.

Is it a preference? He likes to think it's a matter of preference.

Upset with Hiccup Haddock the Third for dropping her when she's already hurt enough, Astrid decides that she can have a bit of fun.

"Hiccup, help me the fuck up or so fucking help me!"

This time, his trusty shield falls to the floor.

"Astrid!" He gasps.

"Oh no! And now the shield must suffer? You monster!" Ruffnut comes running and dramatically throws herself to her knees by the shield. She wraps her arms around the metal hull and pulls it onto her lap. She fake sobs while Hiccup helps Astrid back up.

"What did it ever do to you, Hiccup? What did it ever do to you?!" Tuffnut shorts and joins her, holding both his sister and the shield.

In the meantime, sensing that Hiccup might want to leave, Toothless pads over to his human and bumps his back with his nose.

"Yeah, Bud, you're right. We should probably go." Hiccup agrees with his Night Fury and quickly helps Astrid climb onto Toothless' back before climbing up himself.

"Yeah, by Odin's damn beard, you better get that damn girl to the damn healer, you... Damn!" Snotlout adds as many "damns" as he can to get away within that one sentence and Hiccup gives him a look.

"I think I'm going to stop talking to you guys now." He decides and the three of them walk off towards the gate out of the academy. They'll take off once they no longer have a metal net as a roof above their heads.

Watching them go, the Night Fury shield still in Ruffnut's lap, she, Tuffnut, and Snotlout chuckle.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this." He says.

* * *

Some three years later on Dragon's Edge, the Riders and one Night Fury are sitting in the clubhouse for their dinner of that evening. It's been another tiring day, but it's been a productive one and they all feel like they deserve a good, fulfilling meal.

But some of the Night Terrors are also present as the dragon base is as much theirs as it is the Dragon Riders'. One of them accidentally trips Hiccup and causes him to drop his dinner, wasting a perfectly good meal he was actually looking forward to eating.

The Night Terror looking at him timidly, he stares at his would-be dinner with a frown, sadness filling him.

"Godsdamnit."

There's an uproar of shocked gasps coming from the table, heads snapping in his direction in bewilderment.

"A bad word!" Tuffnut exclaims and they all stare at Hiccup like he just offended them all personally.

"Oh Gods," Hiccup sighs, certainly that he's not going to hear the end of this, just like he didn't three years ago.


End file.
